hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 136
To Masadora! Part 2 (いざマサドラへ! (2), Iza Masadora e! (2)) is the 136th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis On their way to Masadora, Killua and Gon encounter a Melanin Lizard to which they successfully escape from it. As the two boys discuss about their encounter with the Melanin Lizard they figure out their attacks doesn't do damage on it, they also speculate that it is more a higher level monster than the Cyclops they encountered earlier, since they have seen no weakness on that lizard base upon their beliefs. Meanwhile Biscuit who continues to observe the two is seen having a Melanin Lizard in card form. Meaning that she defeated the monster and learns that it is a lower level type of monster as she thought that Gon and Killua are still a newbies. Meanwhile Gon and Killua encounter a tiny puffy ball-like creature that moves so fast, and while the two boys tried on catching the tiny creature, it was just to fast for them and they sometimes got hit by it. Biscuit continuing to observe the two said that if they focus they can see a specific pattern within the creatures movement implying that it is their weakness. As the two continue walking on their way, another creature called Bubble Horse appears scattering bubbles into their surroundings the bubbles strikes the two as it explodes upon them though later Killua implies that the explosion doesn't have any destructive powers. In a distance Biscuit explains upon herself about the Bubble Horse and its techniques. The Melanin Lizard appears again and the two start running, afterwards they have encounter many more monsters, to which they fail to catch, much to Biscuit concern. While she acknowledges their talent; however at this point it will be a waste if a much stronger opponent comes right after them and kill them. A much more stronger creature appears in front of Gon and Killua when Gon is about to unleash suddenly Biscuit shouts, "Use Gyo," implying the two to use it against their opponent to which the two did and able to see that the knight-like creature is controlled by another creature, as soon as they see the pattern Gon rushes to the one controlling the knight puppet and eventually caught the puppeteer creature called Radio Rat. Biscuit tells them that she has been following them and since the start. She advises them to use Gyo to which the two forgot, Biscuit shouts at them to use Gyo again this time a from of a number is written in the form of Nen from her finger and tells them after once they see her fingers pointing in the same direction they will have to quickly use Gyo as she advice them more about when to use Gyo adding that it is the basis in fight and to acquire it is base on experience. Biscuit tells them that they will be her teacher from now on and they will have to do everything she say as the two accidentally acquired a teacher a strange man is observing them with the intention of hurting the three. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_136 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 14 Category:Greed Island arc